Epilogo original
by Pelacachi
Summary: Este es el epilogo que iba a estar en la historia
1. Chapter 1

Este era el epilogo original

Epilogo:

Al otro lado del mundo, en una montaña de lo que parece ser China, Un pequeño templo se erigia. Su aspecto era de mas de mil años, y, en el patio, un tipo con aspecto de monje estaba meditando mientras un poco de nieve caia sobre su calva cabeza. Lejos de él, una gata siamesa,de aspecto muy elegante, dormia cerca de una pequeña fogata. de pronto, unas chispas electricas aparecieron en el cielo, interrumpiendo la meditacion del anciano, el cual abrio los ojos y contempló el fenomeno que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-Dâoshî-Mâo! mira el cielo! (traducido del chino) La gata despierta y se asombra al ver el espectaculo.

-Por todos los monstruos! Chì-Xún que hiciste ahora! -Nada! estaba meditando tranquilo y eso aparecio.- Si Jei-Jei se entera que su guarderia se arruina mientra ella no estaba...¡me cortara los bigotes!

El espectaculo duró unos segundos mas, y luego apareció un montruo humanoide, su piel se veia gruesa pero estaba como quemandose y regenerandose, asi que tenia algunos trazos rojos (el color de su piel) y lo demas era negro.

-No puedo creerlo! Chì-Xún este monstruo... - ¿Que pasa con él? no se parece a ningun tipo de monstruo que conozca.

\- ¡Rapido! ¡Metelo a un Dom-Hézi! asi se regenerará mas rapidamente

\- ¿Tu conoces a este monstruo Dâoshî? -La gata se acerca a la criatura que estaba como paralizada mientras su piel era quemada y forzada a seguir regenerandose. -Es... la forma original de un domador.

-¡QUE!? -Ustedes domadores no siempre tuvieron forma humana, antes eran monstruos con estas formas y era lo comun... pero despues empezaron a evolucionar y, luego de varias generaciones, ustedes son casi indistingibles de los humanos. -Entonces...¿este es un eslabon perdido? -No, Chì... este es un domador que experimentó un estrés terrible, algo lo debe haber atacado y,como ultimo recurso se teleportó y cambió a su forma original, que está escrita en su ADN para sobrevivir...

-El anciano domador mete cuidadosamente a la criatura en el Dom-Hézi (Dom-Box en chino) -Tranquilo amigo estarás bien.

-LLamaré a su clan y les avisaré de lo que pasó- dijo la gata mientras entraba al templo.

-¡Como es posible que sepas eso! -le preguntó el anciano -Recuerda que soy una de las Dâoshi (tutora) mas ancianas... esto solo le he visto 3 veces y la ultima fue hace como 820 años...-El anciano hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia la gata que sonrriente volvia a entrar.

-¿Y a quien llamaras? -Eso es facil, sé de que clan es este monstruo porque conozco su forma original... ¿este? ¡este es un Zick!.


	2. continuacion del regalo de Zick

Triste despedida.

\- Greta voy a buscar a Elena... tu subete al auto, iremos a casa- Zob abrazo a su mujer, la cual, aunque sus ojos estaban con lagrimas, no estaba llorando

-Ok ahi los espero -dijo ella.

Zob se fue a paso rapido al escondite, esto era demasiado para las chicas,asi que el tendria que ser el fuerte esta vez. De repente comenzó a amanecer, el sol empezó a iluminar todo el bosque.. -¡rayos es tarde! -Zob comienza a correr, y, cuando esta por llegar, escucha A Elena gritar con una voz desgarradora.

-NOOOOO! NOOOOO! -Elena estaba de rodillas gritando y llorando a mares ... en frente de ella estaba el mensaje de flores, Zob corre hacia ella y la abraza ella se agarra de él y rompió a llorar. Al parecer ahi recién se dio cuenta que Zick habia desaparecido, que ella lo amaba mas que todo en el mundo, y que él también la amaba. No era justo que algo se acabara sin siquiera haber empezado. -Tranquila hija...tranquila llora todo lo que quieras, saca esa pena de tu ser que despues lo agradeceras... -Zob trató de terminar esas palabras rapidamente... antes de tambien abrazar a Elena fuertemente y ponerse a llorar.

Unos minutos despues los dos ya estaban algo mas calmados y comenzaron a caminar de regreso. -Elena debo pedirte un favor... -¿Un favor? -Necesito... hacer llorar a Greta... -La chica miro sorprendida a Zob -Sabes que ella es muy fuerte... y ahora debe estar creyendo que no debe llorar para que nosotros no suframos, pero no debe guardarse este dolor... nosotros ya lo lloramos, ayudame a que ella tambien lo haga. -Comprendo lo intentare.

Al llegar al auto Zob se pone en el asiento del piloto y Elena en el asiento de atras. Te quedaras esta noche con nosotros Elena -Ok total mi familia no esperaba que volviera luego a casa... ademas se fueron a ver a mis abuelos asi que si regresaba estaria sola... Greta, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, se voltea -No estaras sola, yo me aseguraré de eso.

El viaje fue rapido y callado, el ambiente en el auto era may tenso y los 3 lo notaban... pero, por distintas razones, no lo comentaban.

Al llegar, Timothy sale a recibirlos. -Los chicos dejaron el tambor en la bodega... solo puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue combatir semejante... -Timothy! - interrumpió Zob- Ezequiel... fue atacado por esa cosa... y, segun Elena, recibio... un rayo mortal... Zob empezo a sollozar mientras que el gato cambiaba su cara y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Mientras, Greta iba con Elena, algumos monstruos salieron a saludarlas, pero Greta les hizo una seña... ellos la reconocieron y se retiraron... la seña de "Ahora no chicos" era algo que ningun monstruo del oasis ignoraria. -Te prepare un cuarto para que pasaras la noche... por si acaso -Quisiera... ir al de Zick... tal vez crea que le falto al respeto a su memoria pero... -Nada de eso mi amor.. ve... te entiendo perfectamente. -¿Me acoompaña? no se si pueda entrar sola -Claro vamos. -Las dos fueron a la pieza de Zick... estaba ordenada, como acostumbraba a dejarla. En el velador,al lado de la cama, habia una foto de los chicos cuando recien se conocieron... -Zick me dio el susto de mi vida cuando abrio la puerta y se me aparecio con esa mascara... -Al parecer no esperaba que intentaras entrar a tu gato por la puerta Elena... -Jejeje que recuerdos... Greta.. Zob me pidio.. -Quiere hacerse el duro? -La interrumpio- Se que ahora sufre... no puedo dejarlo yo soy la gurdiana... y él el prisionero... yo debo velar por..-Greta! -Ahora Elena interrumpe -El ya lo lloro... conmigo no tienes que hacerte la dura mas... -Las dos se sientan en la cama -No se si deba...desmoronarme... -Elena le quita los anteojos a Greta -Ok prometo no decirle a nadie nunca.. sera nuestro secreto -Greta la abraza -Elena eres tan linda.. como me hubiera gustado que tu y Zick.. -En ese momento ya no pudo seguir y rompio a llorar. Elena la abraza mientras tambien suelta unas lagrimas.. luego de un rato, las dos terminan dormidas sobre la cama del chico.

Timothy reunio a todos los monstruos del oasis para darles la noticia.. y ve a Zob pasar con un fierro en las manos. Zob va directamente a la bodega donde estan los monstruos enlatados. En el medio de las repizas con Dom-boxes llenos estaba el tambor que contenia a la bestia maldita. Zob entra y su ceño fruncido indicaba lo furiozo que estaba.. -Que paso domador? -Dijo un androgorka encerrado -Tuviste un mal dia? jejeje -Mal momento para burlarse de Zob, el cual tomo la botella donde estaba el androgorka y la golpea con los dedos -Que haces! eso duele! -Vuelve a hablar androgorka y llenare la botella con acido... o se la dare al primer espectro negro que encuentre... ¡Y ESO VA PARA TODOS LOS DEMAS! ¡ESTOY FURIOZO Y ME DESQUITARE CON EL PRIMERO QUE HABLE! -Zob estaba rojo y los monstruos callaron... no era buen momento para burlarse desde su posicion. Luego vieron com Zob toma el fierro y, violentamente, golpea el tambor una y otra y otra vez ycada vez con mas fuerza. Los monstruos enlatados vieron con horror la escena... solo se imaginan el dolor que la bestia estaba sufriendo. -MALDITA BESTIA TE VOY A ELIMINAR! luego de unos interminables minutos de golpear el tambor, aparece Timothy. -¡Basta Zob! sabes que no puedes hacer eso! prepara todo, mañana haremos la ceremonia! -No Timothy, esto sera solo entre nosotros.. -Pero debo avisar al Tutor Jeremy.. -¡ahora no Timothy! le avisaras despues.. quiero una ceremonia privada.. tu eres como parte de mi familia y por eso quiero que ayudes a hacer la memoria -Al gato le empieza a tiritar el labio- La ceremonia sera esta noche, a las 9... asi las chicas descansaran algo -Esta bien Zob, comprendo y hare como dices... no le avisare a nadie hasta pasado mañana .. ok? -Gracias amigo.

Epilogo:

La ceremonia fue sencilla, Timothy hablo frente a todos y recordo algunas anecdotas que tuvo con Zick. Elena llevaba un vestido negro... lo habia traido por si le daban la noticia de que su abuela enferma fallecia y asi ir directo al funeral... nunca penso que lo usaria para Zick... Sus chapes eran negros y estaba sentada a un lado de Greta. Zob estaba al otro lado, al final de la ceremonia, Timothy usa su poder y dibuja en la pared una placa con el nombre Ezequiel Zick, en lo que fue lo mas triste de esa ceremonia.

Elena debia volver a su casa asi que se despidio ya mas relajada... cuando a Timothy le llega una señal para que se comunique con Jeremy.

Timoty usa gema con la cual se comunica con el tutor maximo:

-¿Que sucede? -Su tono no era muy amistoso

-Tutor estelar Timothy Moth: La maxima tutora Dâoshî-Mâo necesita a los Zick en la guarderia de Jei-Jei. No me dijo para que, pero... si ella quiere algo, nosotros se lo proporcionamos.

-(¿Porque esa vieja gata roñoza le da por llamar guarderia a su oasis?) -pensaba Timothy -No entiendo mucho pero no es buen momento... -Timothy! ella misma se comunico conmigo! lo unico que me dijo es que encontro al Zick perdido... y, como en Eilenou no falta ningun Zick... -Timothy abre sus ojos al maximo -Que te sucede? Tienes cara de tonto -Pues... verá...

En la puerta, Zob y Greta ven a Elena alejarse. Greta suspira. -Hubiera sido mi nuera favorita -Hubiera sido tu UNICA nuera, mi amor... -Sabes a lo que me refiero... -Si.. esa chica es muy especial... no me extraña que Zick se haya enamorado de ella... es como tú. -ZOOOOOOBBB! -Escucharon a Timothy gritar como loco -Zob! Greta! tengo noticias estupendas!


End file.
